And Then She Sang
by StarlightAria
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and looks for a band to join. Luckily a certain someone named Edward is looking for someone to be in his band, too. ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

And Then She Sang.

I don't own Twilight! S.M. does!

Prologue: Narrator POV

Isabella Swan thought she was normal. Just an everyday girl, just a plain Jane. She coasted through school, always getting good grades. She had one passion, her music. After her mom and dad divorced, she lived with her mom Renee in Phoenix. Now that she has graduated she is going to leave her mom and settle down in the rainy city, Forks WA with her father.

Her dad's name is Charlie and he is the Police Chief of the small town. He hears everything that goes on, enough said. As we start our story, our Bella is unpacking at her father's house in Forks.


	2. Home

And Then She Sang

Not Mine!

Chapter 2: Home

Bella's POV

When I got up to my room I looked around. The same ole things popped out at me, from the ages old computer to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. I remembered everything from the times I visited. The normalcy of it all surrounded me and wrapped me up like a cocoon. I knew that I had made the right decision in coming here. And to be honest, I really didn't want to embrace the change that surrounded me at moms. Whether it was because I graduated, or because she got remarried, I couldn't tell you.

I unpacked the articles of clothing that I had brought with me, glad that I decided to bring all my pairs of jeans. I had forgotten how chilly it gets here. I unpacked my three beloved pairs of Chucks and placed them on the shoe rack outside my closet. I chuckled; marveling at the fact that Charlie had to think ALL girls had a hundred pairs of shoes. Certainly I didn't. My mom always thought that this was because I'm a musician. She always told me that I was too concentrated on my music and that I should go shopping more. Really, I have enough clothes and they're as comfortable as pie.

At home I prided myself in being the pale complexioned girl even though I had spent hours in the sun. Here, I'm only slightly paler than the general population. And really, my poker straight brown hair stands out. Everyone else's is frizzy from the rain. At least I have that. The only good thing is that my dress goes with the weather of the place. All I have are black, grey, and white! I'm just kidding, of course. My mother would have killed me, she is the queen of flower power. I also have green, pink, red and purple. Purple was my favorite color until recently. Now it is green because I miss the green of Phoenix.

I honestly can't believe that Charlie can take care of himself. I go and look into the fridge, and sure enough, there is a pizza box. I look into the recycling bin and there are three more empty boxes. Really, I'm going to have to cook for him. His cholesterol must be through the roof! But for right now I settle down and grab some soda from the fridge, careful not to smudge my transparent red lip gloss. I know I'm going to find a job tomorrow, but I don't know where.

_So I'm going home, to the place where I belong… Chris Daughtry_

A/N: The chapters are going to be short for a while, until I feel the desire for one of these stories. If you want me to continue, REVEW. Thanks.


	3. Thunder

And Then She Sang

Don't own! This includes the characters and the song!

Chapter 3: Thunder

(Dedicated to bella cullen343, the crazy sane person, dancingdiva0501, cabtwilighter, SugerSweetCutie, Pixie94, and Water Droplets).

Edward's POV

"Hey, Edward" said Jasper, "its time for practice, c'mon man."

I could only laugh. My brother Emmet, my sister's fiancée Jasper, and I have a band. We all have musical talent, I play guitar and piano, Jasper plays bass, and Emmet plays drums. We rock, but lately something has been missing. Even Carlisle and Esme say so, and they're our adoptive parents. They surely wouldn't lie to us. I mean, we have vocals from all three of us, but Esme seems to think we need a girl frontman, uh woman. Alice, my sister, tells us that our music needs a girl's touch. And since she or Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend and Jasper's twin, can't carry a tune in a bucket she is making me put up a sign in Newton's Outfitters for girl rockers that can sing. Forks is small, and if there was a girl that could sing, I would know. For crying out loud, we went to school and graduated with the population that would be old enough!

And of course, I get landed with the responsibility to find one, especially I'm the one who is financially backing this band. I'm actually scared to find a girl. I'm afraid she'll try to ruin our image. We don't want to be defined based on our singer. Its not like she'll be singing all the time anyway, I do the male vocals and I do a damn good job.

We try to start our practice, but Alice demands that we be in full concert attire. She just happens to be our stylist and Rosalie happens to be our make-up artist. Concidence, right? Guess again. Not my idea, but it's the only thing I don't have a say in.

"Here Ed, put these on," Alice says.

Usually I don't like what Alice picks out for me but today is an unusual day. It seems like she went for an online shopping spree. She customized some Chucks for me: they're emerald green and say my name on the heels. Not bad for my sister. She also hands me a faded green tee and grey jeans with rips in them. I get changed and they're actually comfortable. I guess that I haven't mentioned that my eyes are green. My sister and Rose try to get me to play them up. Rose even (sometimes) gets me to wear charcoal eyeliner, but I will never admit it in a thousand years.

We finally get to the rehearsal. It took a little time because Jasper and Emmet had to get dressed too. Emmet went to have his makeup done and him and Rose didn't come back out of the dressing room for like and hour. I don't wanna know what went on in there…

We move through the setlist with ease, until we come upon the last song. You see, Jasper wrote it for Alice for their anniversary which was the eve of the next gig. We just talked about it today, seeing as Jazz didn't want Alice to hear it until the gig. We finished and they took off their clothes carefully. This truly was the dress rehearsal and these were our costumes. But Alice stopped me, saying that this was the outfit I was to wear to the next concert AND to meet this new girl when I found her.

We all moved out of the basement of our house, it serves as our practice room, dressing room, etc. I bypassed where everyone was congregated in the living room. Everyone was paired off and today I felt like I couldn't bear to be the one left out.

I made my way up to my room and looked at the cd shelves that adorned my walls. You can really tell I'm a musician. No one else would have so many cds. I have cds like women have shoe racks, I thought. I went to my computer and synced my ipod with my itunes account and I moved Jasper's song for Alice to my ipod as well.

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go****  
****Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)****  
****Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why****  
****I tried******

**I tried to read between the lines****  
****I tried to look in your eyes****  
****I want a simple explanation****  
****For what I'm feeling inside****  
****I gotta find a way out****  
****Maybe there's a way out******

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer****  
****Do you know you're unlike any other?****  
****You'll always be my thunder, and I said****  
****Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors****  
****I don't wanna ever love another****  
****You'll always be my thunder****  
****So bring on the rain****  
****And bring on the thunder******

**Today is a winding road****  
****Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know****  
****Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)****  
****Today I'm on my own****  
****I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone****  
****I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)******

**And now I'm itching for the tall grass****  
****And longing for the breeze****  
****I need to step outside****  
****Just to see if I can breathe****  
****I gotta find a way out****  
****Maybe there's a way out******

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer****  
****Do you know you're unlike any other?****  
****You'll always be my thunder, and I said****  
****Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors****  
****I don't wanna ever love another****  
****You'll always be my thunder****  
****So bring on the rain******

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope****  
****I'm wrapped up in vines****  
****I think we'll make it out****  
****But you just gotta give me time****  
****Strike me down with lightning****  
****Let me feel you in my veins****  
****I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain******

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go****  
****Whoa******

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer****  
****Do you know you're unlike any other?****  
****You'll always be my thunder, and I said****  
****Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors****  
****I don't wanna ever love another****  
****You'll always be my thunder****  
****So bring on the rain****  
****And bring on the thunder, and I said****  
****Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer****  
****Do you know you're unlike any other?****  
****You'll always be my thunder****  
****So bring on the rain****  
****Oh baby bring on the pain****  
****And listen to the thunder**

I can't help but wish I had something like that. And, like only my life could provide the irony to make the heavens laugh, it started to rain. I distinctly heard a peal of thunder. The light from the windows made it easy to go to sleep, it made my eyes tired frim trying to follow the shadows on the floor. Rolled up in my black soft blanket, I fell asleep.

A/N: Well, how was it? Review and let me know. Song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls. I know it is used a lot, but hopefully I put a new spin on it.


	4. Cassie

And Then She Sang

I don't own twilight.

Chapter 4: Cassie

Bella's pov.

Well, let's just say I woke up in a daze this morning. As in, I basically totally freaked out. It was dark in my room, and I guess I'm still used to getting up in Phoenix with sun shining in my window. Needless to say I emitted and ear piercing shriek, loud enough for Charlie to come barging in my room and turn the light on. He turned the light on and we stared blankly at each other. And we're still staring blankly at each other.

"Sorry dad. I was disoriented for a second," I said.

He merely grunted, and then said, "Well since you woke me up do you think you could make breakfast for us now?" I nodded my head in assent.

As I climb out of bed I can't help but feel a little saddened. I know that I've made the right choice coming here and I know I'm safe here. I just don't know how I'm going to get on my feet here. I need a car, definitely. And a job too. But that is what I'm going to do today. I'm going to search for a job. I stretch out and I start to pick out my clothes. Then I grab my bag of essentials for showering and I head to the bathroom. As I go by Charlie's door, I can see that he is still sleeping. He must have the day off, and I couldn't help but think that this was the perfect day to impress him with my culinary skills. Not that I'd need to, considering he probably hasn't had a real meal since he went to the Lodge.

My thoughts are with my mother in Phoenix while I'm in the shower. (AN: not that way, you pervs. She doesn't have an Oedipus complex.) I know I shouldn't worry, but my hippie of a mother is known for her antics. Its good she has Phil now. I step out of the shower and blow dry my hair straight, just the way I like it. I put my clothes on: a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black vest. I do my makeup, accentuating my pitiful brown eyes with mascara and eyeliner. The normal lip gloss is on, and I can't help the piece of music that pops into my head. My lip gloss is poppin, I think and I giggle to myself. I'm such a loser. I reach into my bag and find my red pearlish necklace. I put that on to complete my look.

I walk to my kitchen and almost stumble on my steps. So much for thinking that moving to a new town would eliminate my clumsiness. I discover that Charlie doesn't have much in the fridge, so I make some eggs and bacon. As I cook I run through my vocal warm-ups for the day, starting off with humming and working my way through the scales. I knew it was safe to belt because Charlie was in the shower and there was no way he'd hear me. Not that I'd care, it is just that warming up sounds rather unattractive. As soon as the water stopped running I had the steaming hot plates of eggs and bacon on the table. Charlie had better appreciate this. He needs to lower his cholesterol.

As Charlie walks in I see that there is, in fact, an appreciative look on his face. However, I know that he is afraid to taste it. My mom, Renee, was rather infamous for her cooking and even though they hadn't lasted long I knew he was a test subject for her concoctions. He tastes it and starts shoveling food into his face. I can't help but chuckle. He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend from Phoenix, Jacob. He eats like that. I regret thinking about Jake instantly. We had a lot of problems even though it was a mutual break-up. I'm broken out of my reverie when Charlie starts to talk.

" I think you'll fit in here nicely Bells," he said. I can only hope that he is right, and I tell him so.

"I think you'll have a better time adjusting than you think. I have a couple surprises for you, actually. Now, now. Don't protest. It's your welcome home gift. First off, I have this truck that I bought. I fixed it up for you and I'd like you to have it. Secondly, ever since the Newtons have lost their son Mike in a car accident they've needed some help at their store. I arranged an interview for you."

I'm flabbergasted. I'm sure my jaw is still on the floor. I shovel the rest of my food into my mouth and I hug my dad goodbye, leaving him to do the dishes. I throw on my red Chucks and head out the door. Outside is the loveliest automobile I have ever seen. It's big and red. I jokingly name it Big Red and decide that it's a boy. On the seat are the directions to the Newton's store. I've never know my dad to be this thoughtful. I guess that he is just trying to accommodate me. I drive to the store and look in the windows. It's a camping store. Great. I sigh internally. I guess I should just be grateful for the opportunity.

I walk up to the cash register and the cashier is turned around. I cough lightly to get her to turn around and notice me. She does turn around and I notice that she doesn't have a name tag on.

"Mrs. Newton, I presume?"

"Yes," she said, "you must be Bella, Charlie's daughter." I couldn't hide my blush. She looks over me, probably deciding that I'm not fit for the position.

"Yes. I think you're right for this position. Besides, if my Mike were here he would be begging me to hire you. You're exactly what his type was."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton. And I'm sorry for the loss of your son."

"Thank you dear. I really need to cut back my hours and I know you need a job. And here is your vest and your name tag. Just write your name in sharpie, dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Newton. I start tomorrow, right?"

"Yep Bella I'll see you around nine tomorrow" she said. I turn to walk back to my car, feeling victorious.

"Oh and dear, would you mind putting this in the window for me?" She handed the flier to me and I nodded. I slowly walk towards the door and then I notice what the flier says.

Wanted: A female vocalist

For the Cullens' Band

Call Edward Cullen to register for tryouts on the 27th.

I'm so excited! I tear off the Cullen boy's number off the flier and immediately call. A woman answers.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. My name is Bella Swan and I'd like to register to try out for the Cullen brothers' band. Could you please inform Edward Cullen of this of this?"

"Yes dear. The tryouts are at out home."

I take down the address. "Thank you," I said.

The next day I get ready to go to the Cullen's home. I do my morning warm-ups on the way to the home and store my acoustic guitar in the seat next to me. As soon as I walk to the door I am let into the house and down to the studio. I see five people obviously together and two other girls sitting down there.

"Well, now that the last applicant is here we can start," a male voice says, "Tanya, you're up first. This very obvious bottle blond gets up and walks up to the karaoke set and takes the mike. She sings "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne and I cringe at the voice she thinks she has. But she very obviously has the confidence needed to pull off that song.

Next up was a girl named Victoria. She seemed kind of timid, and lacked stage presence. She sang "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson, and actually had a good voice despite her timidity.

I know it is my turn now, and I make my way with my guitar up on stage. I hesitate and I ask if it is okay if I do a song I wrote. I'm given the go-ahead and obvious look of disbelief. I picked my song called Cassie.

_The question asked in order to save her life or take it__  
__The answer no avoided death and yes would make it___

_Do you believe in God?'__  
__Written on the bullet__  
__Say yes to pull the trigger__  
__And my Sister Cassie pulled it___

_They didn't love their live so much__  
__As to shrink from death__  
__Inspired in their footsteps__  
__We will march ahead__  
__Don't be shocked that people die__  
__Be surprised you're still alive___

_All heads are bowed in silent reverence__  
__The floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembrance__  
__The alter is filled with hearts of repentance__  
__Perfect love kills all fear, rejoice in this deliverance___

_They didn't love their live so much__  
__As to shrink from death__  
__Inspired in their footsteps__  
__We will march ahead__  
__Don't be shocked that people die__  
__Be surprised you're still alive._

I know that I put my all into that song, all my emotions so that I was almost crying. The metaphorically written one for Jake. The one written on the day he killed himself, the day I let him out of my heart for good.

I know I did my job because everyone was silent. I looked up from my guitar and saw a ridiculously handsome bronze haired man. He looked shocked.

AN: Yes. I killed Mike and Jake. I'm so sorry. Let me know what you think! Review please!!! Song is Cassie (Acoustic) by Flyleaf!


	5. The Hider

And Then She Sang

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not I.

Chapter 5: The Hider (the song is by a band called Versaemerge. I recommend you listen to the song first)

Edward's pov

I wonder if it really is possible to find a girl that can sing in this town. It's the day before the auditions, and despite our fame in Forks we only have two applicants. Did I mention they're both ex-girlfriends? I didn't think so. This is going to be so much fun. I can already tell.

Alice looks at my face and tells me to stop with the sarcastic inner dialogue. And she tells me that I'm the mind reader. Anyway, I clear my face of any emotion and stare blankly into space. I guess it is my stereotype. Dark and brooding. I don't think so. I make my way upstairs I sit down and start to write this song that has been brewing in my head. I just write and write. It isn't until I'm done that I realize that I've written the song for a female voice. I can hear a voice melodious in my head and I can hear the perfect voice singing my song. The one I just wrote. I sigh in frustration. Now I know I'm definitely not going to find a girl to sing in our band. I know that no one around here will be able to sing like that. I am a man of perfection, and I will not settle with less for my music. Music cannot be disrespected like that. Music must have the best performing it, especially for my band. It is a good thing my family is so talented; I don't know how I could put up with anyone who was in a band with me that didn't have the talent. Especially music that I wrote.

I aimlessly doodle on my notebook as I think of the upcoming auditions. I know that Tanya cannot sing and I know this is part of some ridiculous attempt to get me back. It took one and only one kiss for me to figure out that she wasn't the one for me. It also helps that I saw her making out with some dumb jock that had just thrown up minutes before. Lets just say that no one at school ever touched her again, despite the fact that she brushed her teeth until her gums bled.

I haven't had the most wonderful relationships, as you can tell. I think dear Victoria was worse than Tanya. When I met her, I thought she was a late bloomer. You know, kind of underdeveloped. Not that it mattered, but she had some serious self-esteem issues because of it. She would barely even let me touch her. I think we kissed once or twice. Not much love for this Edward.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. On my desk. Lets just say that I woke up I had a crick in my neck. I hop into the shower and let the hot water massage my neck. When I step back into my room, I notice that Alice set my concert clothes out. It has a note attached to it, "Edward, wear these clothes. We got another applicant just last night. Love, Alice".

I dressed with haste, noting the time. I knew I was going to be late for the audition, even though it was in my house. When I got there the exes were already there. I nodded to both of them. The door opens up and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen comes walking in with her acoustic guitar.

I couldn't even tell you what Tanya or Victoria sang, or if they were even good. My eyes were glued to the beautiful girl with a curtain of hair blocking her face. But when she got up on stage, with the lights in her eyes, I could tell that she had real stage presence. Not the kind you learn, but the natural kind. She introduces herself as Bella Swan. I cannot help but think that she has the right name, the one that fits her. She requests to sing her own song, one that she had written. I liked this girl, but even I was skeptical. I already knew she would be the one. And she sang. She sang with so much passion that it made me forget everything that was in my head except her. I know the look on my face was one of pure, unadulterated shock.

I immediately dismissed everyone besides this Bella. Even my brothers and sisters. I could tell that they were shocked as well. I gave a little nod to Alice, to signify her unspoken question. Yes, she was the one. The girl to complete our band.

She seemed a little shy around me, despite her confidence on stage. I couldn't help but notice her blush as I admired her and her instrument. I knew, just with intuition that she had the perfect voice, the one I was searching for.

I had her sing my song, the lovely one I had just written, the one that I had some parts in. I wanted to see if we sounded good together. Just when I thought she couldn't be any more perfect, she smiled. _And then she sang._ (Edward's part is bold).

"My mouth has shut not to open up,  
I've kept my back to them.  
Those things they say blew my ears away,  
I've stopped listening.

It's something new  
you should try feeling,  
waking up on the other side.  
These walls why do we need them?  
I've hidden so well...

We're drawn to be what we wish to see,  
you only half believe.  
Now I have strayed, falling far away.  
**Let me clear my lungs show you everything I have done.****  
**Gritting my teeth to perfection.

It's something new you should try  
feeling ,waking up on the other side.  
These walls why do we need them?  
I've hidden so well...

It's something new you should try  
feeling, waking up on the other side.  
These walls why do we need them?  
I've hidden so well...

A fear of forgetting my face  
because what you see is not me.  
They twist my bones till  
I'm gone... oh so gently.

It's something new you should try  
feeling waking up on the other side.  
These walls why do we need them?  
I've hidden so well...

It's something new you should try  
feeling waking up on the other side.  
These walls why do we need them?  
I've hidden so well..."

I knew the lyrics fit her, I could she them resonate in her eyes and in her soul.

I love you guys. Thanks for the nudges and support. I've been really busy with gigantic AP English papers, at least one 4-5 page paper every week for 3 weeks straight. Please review, even though you put my story on alert I'd like to see your comments. Thanks to everyone who did review, and I'm sorry for the (month, I think?) long cliffhanger.

The song is The Hider by versaemerge.


	6. Anywhere But Here

Anywhere But Here (song is the chap title and is by Mayday Parade)

I don't own the song or twilight. Mayday and Step Meyer do, respectively.

I had to literally wrench my eyes from his; they were the most beautiful, deep jade green. They looked like perfectly carved stones that had a power over me. It was like I had been under a spell. His stare, I can't even describe. It was like he saw into my soul, like he could read everything through my eyes, everything except my thoughts. I still didn't even know his name. He just asked me to sing that song for him, while he sang with me. It was amazing. His voice makes me want to cry and smile for completely different reasons. I was broken from my contemplative reverie when he put his hand on mine and introduced himself.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is the rest of my band The Golden Age. Well, everyone except the girls. You would be our first. Uh girl that is. In the band. The short pixie like one is my sister Alice and the blond girl is Rosalie. The blond dude is Jasper- Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin. Last but not least is that gigantic oaf Emmet. He is also my brother. They all are or will become Cullens".

Well…that certainly made me feel like an outsider… I tried to squash that feeling with cheery optimism and a smile but I had a feeling that the blond dude saw it.

I said "Well my name is Bella Swan, and yes, before you ask. I am the chief's daughter," and continued with, "please don't treat me differently because of that fact". I tried not to sound so pitiful when I said it but I'm not so sure it worked. It would be my luck trying to sound nonchalant and actually sounding quite whiny.

"Not at all Bella" said the blond chick, Rosalie. I was surprised she talked to me. She just seemed like she was not the type to talk. I turned when I heard Alice, I think, address Edward.

"Hey Eddie I think that we are going to go up and chillax. Why don't you introduce Bella to the music for the concert on Friday. She needs to be ready. It is only two days away".

Edward nodded although he looked a little mad. I don't think he liked being told what to do. At all.

When the others left he gave a little sigh and spoke. "Well they are a little out there but they are my family. I can't say I'm entirely good either. We all live here with my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme," he switched topics, "we play two sets of songs and each set has five songs. Most of them are covers- we do a wide range of music. Here is the only one you do not probably know. It is called Anywhere But Here and you probably don't know it because I wrote it".

It took me a while to process that information and he allowed me a generous amount of time before he looked like he expected me to speak "Ok Edward. I will do this. Just give me the setlist and the lyrics for the songs. I know I probably won't do much at first but I just want you to know that I am grateful for this opportunity. Your band's reputation is quite great. I know that we'll mesh well. Oh and also I have some other songs that I'd be happy to let you see. Just so you know". It got up thinking I was dismissed. He looked a little weird. "Don't you want to hear my song first so that you may know how to play it?" I nodded my yes.

He picked up his guitar and I was immediately entranced again, this time just by his hands and the way he held his guitar. My head was a swimming mess. He started to sing and he held my attention with just his melodious voice.

Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall

Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground

Now I'm crying out

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

You're all I've got right now  
No one else figures out this feeling  
And how lonely it can get  
These words can cut right through  
Cause all along I've knew you're sorry  
But you haven't said it yet

But I won't forget

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here

When we're together  
Thoughts of her disappear  
If I fell to pieces  
You'd heal this pain I feel

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here.

By singing and writing, he unleashed his soul into the world. And I knew who he was. Just in that moment. It was a spectacular connection. I'm not sure he knew that he was freeing his soul. He put emotion into his music and past experiences. And in that moment I knew that everything would be just fine, that I would not have to memorize this song. It was forever imprinted into my brain.

AN: Wow. Like nine months since I've graced you with a chapter. I hate when life gets in the way. I'm so sorry. College and life called me and I answered them. I re read what I wrote today, just before I posted. It seems like forever ago. I've grown up since then I hope this still matches the original story. Let me know what you think, I am a vamp and I feed off of your reviews. Thanks again guys (?) and girls.


	7. Imaginary

(A/N yes another one! Aren't I fabulous?)

Chapter 7 : Imaginary. Song is off the origin album of Evanescence- not Fallen. Don't own Imaginary or Twilight. Evan. And S.M. Do respectively.

Edward's POV

I sit musing in my room, I had just left the practice area.

When she left I was anything but stable. I could see she was memorized by my song sn my voice. I smiled inwardly. I wanted her to like me. Where did that come from? I never need anyone to like me. Normally I was stationary but now I can't seem to stop pacing. Its just seems unreal to me. Yesterday I was so sure that I didn't want a girl in our band. Now I know she is perfect- she just fit. And that was amazing to me. Truly.

My revelation seemed to resonate in my head. I knew in that moment that she would drive me crazy…that she would spark things that I wanted to forget. I want to forget her. But I can't her eyes and the heart she wears so well on her sleeve. I can tell she wants to hide her emotions almost as much as I am capable of doing.

She was beautiful and I am the monster that lurks on the inside. The inside of myself. I know I'm introverted. And I know she is not. I tasted her name upon my lips- the curves of my mouth perfectly forming her name. Bella. I sighed.

I felt some unnamable emotion rise up in my chest and I knew I had to write. Write about something other than myself, with different places and people. Anything to stop from feeling that emotion.

Everything I try to write reminds me of her. I can't get her out of my head. Is that even healthy?

But as I write the words have never felt so true and they have never flowed so well. They flow and are refreshing like running water. But then sarcasm bubbles up from the pit of my stomach. Turning, I throw my work into the garbage. I don't even bother to rip them up.

Maybe someday I will be ready to face it. Just not now. I get up from my desk and quickly change my clothes. I set my alarm and timer on my ihome and slowly drift off to sleep…only to dream of her and hear her voice inside my head.

Bella's POV

I leave his house and I still am feeling the after affects of his presence. I stumble and not surprisingly I get a gash on the inside of my arm. Crying angry tears I try to stop the blood.

It doesn't stop.

I know that I must've cut something important. That has always been my lot in life. As I become weaker from the lost blood, and from the smell, I feel my conscious slowly slip away.

My last thought is that I hope someone finds me.

Carlisle's POV

Looking out my window, I find that I am lost in the stars. Reading has always been a comfort to me as has my wife Esme and my adopted children. I look down and I see a girl on the ground, laying a pool of blood.

I yell for Esme who is in the next room. She takes one look at my face as I hurriedly grab my bag and rush down the steps and through the front yard. She knows to get the supplies ready.

Fortunately, this girl hadn't bled out too much. She must have just nicked herself in the vein. I apply pressure to stop the bleeding and carry her inside. When I start stitching her she awakes.

She tells me that her name is Bella and that she is very sorry for the inconvenience. I just tell her she was lucky that I was a doctor. I see the light of recognition flash in her eyes and I know she knows who I am. I tell her to call me Carlisle.

"Okay Carlisle. But do you mind if I sing? It helps me to focus on something other than the blood" says she. I nod and then send Esme to get Alice, who will hopefully bring a new shirt for Bella.

Bella soon starts to sing softly and I can see that she is just like Edward. She sings her emotions- but unlike Edward she is aware that she does.

Edward's POV

I hear Esme rushing around in Alice's room with Alice. I get up and look out my door. Alice has a shirt and Esme tells Alice that _she_ needs it because _she _was bleeding. I start to worry.

Who could the myserious bleeder be?

When I get closer to dad's study I hear a voice softly singing. Bella….and she is hurt. I can hear Alice scream "Oh my god Bella" but I know that she will be okay. The mosr amazing part is that she was singing without any pain inflections. Standing outside the door I once again am captivated by her voice.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.

After she stops I quietly make the way back to my room. I know she is in good hands. I drift quietly off to sleep.

AN: another one. Yeah. Please don't just add me to your faves…please review. It helps me write bigger and better things. Please? Ty.


	8. Life Starts Now

Chapter 8: Life Starts Now –Music by Three Days Grace, Characters by Stephenie Meyer and Plot by me.

Dedicated to the crazy sane person.

Bella's POV

When I got up this morning I knew my arm was sore and I was tired. Charlie gave me the third degree about coming home late, that is, until he saw the wound on my arm. I gave him the customary play-by-play. He only grunted in response. Like I said, my arm was sore. I must have slept on it. I got a shower and the lukewarm water seemed to stymie the pain. After I got out of the shower and dressed in my work clothes, I cooked Charlie his breakfast. Since he was in the other room I didn't have time to warm up my voice. I hope it wasn't an omen.

Sadly enough, after I ate I got ready to do to Newton's. I had just enough time once I got there to write my name in sharpie on the nametag. Mrs. Newton left as soon as she taught me how to use the cash register. It was pretty easy, and I'm not tooting my own horn. I was just about to resign myself to a boring day and started humming when the boys came in and looked at tents. It was Japer, Emmet, and Edward. It seems like they were going camping this weekend because it was nice for a change. I decided to sneak up on them but when I was I only saw Jasper and Emmet. I heard a breath in my ear and I spun around, blushing. I still held my ground. It was Edward, of course. Those eyes are unmistakable. Jasper and Emmet moved to a different aisle.

"Hello Edward," I said. He said hello back and gave me the most spine-tingling, heart-pumping smile. I could've swooned, but I didn't. I grew up with my mother for crying out loud. Power to the girls. I think I just laughed out loud. He certainly did look puzzled.

"So Bella, I heard my dad stitched you up last night. I woke up and heard you singing. It is amazing you know. You were in pain and there was no pain inflection" he commented. I blushed and said, "Thank you Edward, you're not too bad yourself. Your singing is amazing- way better than mine". He just looked away, nodded, and then smiled- almost like he didn't believe me. He started to walk toward the door and explained about out gig.

It seems our gig got cancelled because the boys didn't want me to play with the wound on my arm. I still feel immensely guilty about that. Everyday I fall down and I do something to hurt myself. It is normal in my life. We talked a little, mainly about myself and the things that I liked. It was getting late and he had to leave. However, he seemed to be wrestling with something. He decided to give in, apparently. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Then he left me, puzzled in the wake of his smile.

I don't know how long I was behind the register, thinking about Edward. No one had come in, but presently Mr. Newton was coming in to relieve me.

Still confused, I left in a daze. I tried to figure out what it was about Edward that stirred me so much. He had such passion covered up underneath his exterior. I doubted I was the only one to see it, but it felt like he showed it to me. More outwardly than he ever had before. But I knew he was hurt and all I wanted to do was stitch him up like his father did for me. And suddenly, in that moment, I knew I loved him. I didn't know his mind but I knew his soul and more than ever before I knew that he knew mine. I felt him through his music and I knew that it was enough for me. I made dinner for Charlie and myself and after we ate I did the dishes.

Falling asleep that night I promised myself that I wouldn't let my feelings go until he was ready. I wouldn't act any different. I would just be Bella, klutz extraordinaire. But I would try to let him know in my music.

Edward's POV

After I left Newton's I smacked myself in the head, and got into the car. I can't believe I told her that. It was true, but still. I couldn't let her know the grasp she had over my mind. Every time I closed my eyes her face was on my eyelids and her voice in my ears, haunting me. It made me relive trauma that I had so recently acquired. I shut it up inside me and made my way home. But on the way, I decided that I would no longer let it rule me, I would no longer let it drive me away from my family.

Surprisingly, I was in the mood to talk to my family today. They seemed so surprised in the change in my personality. I stayed talking for a while and after the first family dinner I had in ages, I went upstairs.

I needed an outlet for these feelings. Writing made it more bearable. Slowly the lyrics formed in my mind and out through my pen.

You say you feel so down,  
Every time I turn around  
You say you should've  
Been gone by now,  
You think that everything's wrong,  
Ask me how to carry on,  
We'll make it through  
Another day  
Just hold on

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

I hate to see you fall down,  
I'll pick you up off the ground,  
I've watched the weight of  
Your world come down  
And now it's your chance  
To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,  
Find the strength you've had inside all along

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours,  
All this hate  
Take your heart and let it love again,  
You will survive this somehow

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
Life starts now

I would start living now. I would let the light into my eyes- the light that Esme and Alice missed. I would be better. I would be me.

It is the one thing that I have always wanted.

I just wanted to figure out whom or what made this change in me.

I would not let this chance go.

I would wash all the pain away, along with my scars.

Happy with my music, happy with my life, I laid my head down to sleep; I was looking forward to a new day.

(AN: wow huh? Starting over seems good, but what about Bella and Edward? When will they get passed the barriers that they have created? But most importantly, when will Edward get a clue? Review please. Please? A link to the song from last chapter is on my profile for those that couldn't find it. REVIEW!!!!)


End file.
